


Where A Butterfly Can Lead You

by msflyk



Series: The Specter Bros' [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msflyk/pseuds/msflyk
Summary: "Non è una buona idea inseguire una farfalla in luoghi che non si conoscono": una lezione che la giovanissima Spectra imparerà -o forse no?- grazie ai "maestri" più improbabili che ci siano, nonché le ultime persone che qualsiasi Autobot o Decepticon vorrebbe incrociare sul proprio cammino.Dal primo capitolo:"«Cosa è “Towards Peace”?»La domanda di Spectra ebbe un impatto tale da far sì che Tarn non si curasse minimamente di essere stato interrotto.Il silenzio che calò per qualche secondo fu abissale.«Tu non conosci il libro scritto da Megatron in persona?!» domandò il Decepticon, più sconvolto di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso, stringendola ancora nella sua mano.Spectra fece spallucce. «Io non so nemmeno come sia fatto Megatron. So solo che è il capo dei Decepticon e che i Decepticon portano il simbolo che avete voi sui vostri corpi e tu sul tuo viso… aspetta: per caso sei tu Megatron e hai scelto il tuo viso come simbolo?»"
Series: The Specter Bros' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893544
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 1. Where A Butterfly Can Lead You

«Un’ora. L’ho lasciata da sola un’ora e le ho detto di non muoversi. “Stai qui”, le ho detto, “Non conosci il posto, quindi stai seduta leggi il tuo libro di fiabe”! E lei mi dà retta? No che non mi dà retta, porco Primus cieco e idiota che gorgoglia e bestemmia al centro dell’Universo!»   
  
Per quanto la voglia di mettersi a spaccare il muro a suon di pugni o colpi di spada fosse potente, Spectrus Specter aveva più di un valido motivo per restare nascosto in silenzio nel posto dove si trovava.   
  
«L’ho fatta uscire di casa una volta. _Una._ _Volta_ » continuò a borbottare il mech «Mi allontano un po’ con una donna ed ecco cosa succede… di tutti quelli che potevano essere qui in giro, doveva incontrare proprio loro?!»   
  
A dirla tutta i motivi erano precisamente cinque, e il più valido di questi portava il nome “Tarn”.   
Il fatto che questi fosse grosso e dotato di una notevole potenza di fuoco non preoccupava Spectrus, anche lui era grosso, forte, veloce ed era riuscito ad avere ragione di avversari altrettanto temibili; tuttavia il leader della Decepticon Justice Division -nient’altro che un gruppo di pazzi serial killer zeloti di Megatron, secondo Specter- possedeva un’altra capacità: quella di uccidere con la propria voce.   
Era qualcosa che Tarn riusciva a fare in senso letterale. Parlava, abbassava man mano il tono di voce, ed ecco che le capacità fisiche della sua vittima venivano meno e la Scintilla si spegneva.   
  
“Potrei riuscire a riprendere Spectra con un’azione veloce e improvvisa, magari riuscirei anche a buttare giù un paio di membri dell’allegro gruppetto, ma se _quello_ dovesse iniziare a parlare prima che io riesca ad allontanarmi sarebbe un problema. Tsk. Pensare che di solito quello con le chiacchiere letali sono io!...”   
  
Dove Spectrus non arrivava col resto delle proprie capacità, arrivava a suon di chiacchiere, soprattutto di menzogne. Le volte in cui lo avevano salvato erano di poco inferiori alle volte in cui avevano mandato gli altri incontro alla loro dipartita e, per inciso, ne andava anche piuttosto fiero.   
Peccato solo che non esistesse menzogna che avrebbe potuto funzionare con la DJD, come lui sapeva benissimo, proprio come sapeva benissimo della probabilità che il suo nome fosse presente nella loro Lista.   
Trattavasi di uno dei documenti più pericolosi dell’Universo: avere il proprio nome nella Lista di Tarn significava trovarsi appresso cinque pazzi assassini implacabili, e per finire lì non serviva neppure commettere chissà quale crimine contro i Decepticon.   
Gli era arrivata voce che Tarn e compagnia avessero torturato a lungo e poi fatto fuori un Decepticon reo di aver dato inizio a un culto religioso… seguito unicamente dal fondatore stesso. _Un culto di uno_. Tanto era bastato, in virtù del fatto che qualsiasi religione facente capo a un’autorità diversa da quella di Megatron potesse essere potenzialmente pericolosa in caso di diffusione.   
Una follia pura e Spectrus, per l’appunto, si chiedeva se anche il proprio nome fosse sulla Lista, essendo reo di essere una spia Autobot che, dopo essersi infiltrato tra i Decepticon e aver scalato i ranghi, aveva mandato tutto all’aria cercando di uccidere Starscream.   
Un gesto a dir poco avventato ma non aveva potuto farne a meno: era per colpa di quel seeker se la sua famiglia era stata distrutta quasi del tutto -ufficialmente l’unico sopravvissuto era Spectrus, ufficiosamente era viva anche sua sorella Spectra. Ma lo sapeva solo lui!- e la sua vita era andata a puttane.   
  
“Forse dovrei fare almeno un tentativo. Se quella deficientella storpia si fa ammazzare dalla DJD manderà a monte i miei piani proprio ora che ho trovato il modo di usarla mandandola a spiare la gente al posto mio”.   
  
Un piano rischioso quello di Specter, ma non era nuovo a certe cose ed era anche convinto che la fortuna aiutasse gli audaci.   
  
“O magari dovrei pensare a un altro modo per continuare a fare il mio lavoro. Audacia e stupidità sono cose diverse e rischiare la mia vita per la sua, con dubbi risultati, sarebbe più stupido che audace. O non dovrei fasciarmi la testa prima di romperla dal momento che non è stata ancora parzialmente triturata da Tesarus o parzialmente fusa da Helex come invece è successo a… non ci credo, ci si è appena seduta, probabilmente nemmeno si è resa conto…”   
  
Le espressioni dei membri della DJD di cui era visibile la faccia però non avevano prezzo, doveva riconoscerlo. Se la situazione fosse stata meno tragica avrebbe potuto perfino riderne.   
  
Chi invece non aveva troppa voglia di ridere erano Vos, Helex, Tesarus, Kaon e Tarn, perché quel che stava succedendo sembrava a tutti loro piuttosto assurdo.   
  
«Non è possibile che questa qui pensi davvero quel che ha detto. Tutti ci conoscono almeno di fama. Tutti» ripeté Tesarus «Per non parlare del fatto che non capisco come possiamo sembrarle dei DJ. Abbiamo iniziato a sembrare dei discotecari e non me ne sono accorto?!»   
  
Sì perché, a sentire che erano la “DJD”, quella femme minuscola neppure entrata del tutto nella sua fase adulta aveva chiesto loro se erano dei DJ.   
“DJ- D”.   
Asserendo poi di averne visti un paio di sfuggita poche ore prima, cosa che a dir suo le sembrava ancora incredibile perché “Non avrei mai pensato di riuscire a vedere tante cose la prima volta in tutta la mia vita in cui sono uscita da casa!”.   
  
«Sicuramente aver messo la musica non ci aiuta a farle cambiare idea» aggiunse Helex, dando un’occhiata al soggetto in questione.   
  
Seduta su un cadavere semifuso che poco e nulla aveva mantenuto della propria forma originaria, la piccola tizia strana che si era presentata loro col nome di “Spectra” stava facendo ondeggiare la testa a ritmo di musica, mentre la cyberfarfalla che apparentemente era la causa della sua presenza lì, grande come tutta la sua mano, oziava ancora pigramente sul suo ditino indice sollevato.   
  
«Quindi secondo voi sa chi siamo e fa finta di no, o non lo sa proprio?» domandò Kaon.   
  
«Verifichiamo…questo dovrebbe funzionare» disse Tarn, stringendo con una mano la vita sottile del corpicino blu di Spectra e sollevandola senza alcuna fatica «Ascoltami: vuoi dirci una buona volta come stanno le cose o devo chiedertelo _abbassando la voce?_ »   
  
La ragazza batté le palpebre con uno sguardo vagamente confuso nei grandi sensori ottici azzurri. «Stavi urlando? Ho qualcosa che non va nei recettori uditivi mi sa…»   
  
«D’accordo, direi che non sappia davvero nulla» concluse il Decepticon. Nessuno che lo conoscesse restava mai del tutto indifferente alla sua minaccia di abbassare la voce «Non so come sia possibile ma dev’essere così per forza».   
  
Vos, nel proprio linguaggio primitivo, chiese a Tarn come intendesse muoversi.   
  
«Mettiamola così» esordì questi «Parafrasando il verso di “Towards Peace” che enuncia-»   
  
«Cosa è “Towards Peace”?»   
  
La domanda di Spectra ebbe un impatto tale da far sì che Tarn non si curasse minimamente di essere stato interrotto.   
Il silenzio che calò per qualche secondo fu abissale.   
  
«Tu non conosci il libro scritto da Megatron in persona?!» domandò il Decepticon, più sconvolto di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso, stringendola ancora nella sua mano.   
  
Spectra fece spallucce. «Io non so nemmeno come sia fatto Megatron. So solo che è il capo dei Decepticon e che i Decepticon portano il simbolo che avete voi sui vostri corpi e tu sul tuo viso… aspetta: per caso sei tu Megatron e hai scelto il tuo viso come simbolo?»   
  
«Ma dove hai vissuto finora, si può sapere?!» allibì Helex, notando il preoccupante particolare della completa fissità del suo comandante.   
  
«Ve l’ho detto, in casa mia! Sono uscita oggi per la prima volta ed ero con mio fratello, solo che lui a un certo punto si è allontanato temporaneamente e mi ha detto di rimanere lì dov’ero, cosa che ho fatto per quasi un’ora, ma poi mi è volata davanti la cyberfarfalla e io non avevo mai visto una cyberfarfalla dal vivo, quindi volendo vederla meglio l’ho inseguita e l’ho presa quando si è appoggiata lì» indicò il cadavere semi liquefatto «E poi vi ho salutati. Non mi capita spesso di vedere gente nuova, sapete? Di solito sto da sola a leggere le fiabe».   
  
Tre dei cinque Decepticon si scambiarono un’occhiata incredula, sillabando “le fiabe”, poi Kaon scoppiò addirittura a ridere.   
  
«Non è possibile! Legge le fiabe, lei! _Le fiabe!_ »   
  
«Credo di capire perché il fratello si è allontanato “temporaneamente”» disse Tesarus «Tarn, credo che per una volta potresti fare un atto di pietà» uccidendola in modo rapido, ovviamente «Se la lasciassimo in giro da sola non sopravvivrebbe comunque».   
  
“No! Lasciatela in giro da sola, brutti idioti, così che possa riprendermela e andarcene alla svelta!” pensò Spectrus, ancora in ascolto. Non riusciva a sentire bene tutto quel che dicevano ma quel poco che aveva capito non prometteva bene.   
  
«Tarn? Ehm. Hai sentito quel che ho detto?»   
  
«Mi sa che è sconvolto, Tess» bisbigliò Kaon «Essere scambiato per Megatron non è qualcosa che capita tutti i giorni».   
  
Tarn parve finalmente riscuotersi. Si schiarì la voce. «Tu cosa sai fare? Mettiamola così: se cercassi un lavoro e ti facessero questa domanda, tu cosa risponderesti?»   
  
«Oh. Allora… so mandare avanti una casa. A quello ci penso sempre io perché mio fratello è spesso via. Ci sono cose che non riesco a fare perché ho una gamba che… che non va molto bene… ma me la cavo. So occuparmi della mia manutenzione e capita che lo aiuti con la sua. So pulire e affilare le cose e anche come si fa a rigenerare un T-Cog, lui me lo ha fatto vedere. Però la cosa che so fare meglio è cucinare, perché ho avuto tanto tempo per provare le ricette lasciate dalla mia mamma» disse Spectra «Mio fratello dice che le cose che faccio sono buone come erano le sue, sono anche molto sane perché pare che lei ci stesse molto attenta. Ho dei dolcetti di energon nel mio zaino, se avete fame ve li do volentieri».   
  
«Helex».   
  
«Subito» annuì questi e, senza che Tarn aggiungesse altro, tirò fuori due biscotti di energon dallo zaino di Spectra lanciandoseli in bocca.   
  
«Come sono?» domandò Tarn dopo qualche secondo.   
  
Per tutta risposta, l’altro Decepticon svuotò lo zaino di tutti i biscotti presenti e li trangugiò. Erano perfino più buoni del fluido craniale!   
  
«Perfetto» concluse Tarn, tornando ad alzarsi in piedi sempre con Spectra tra le mani «Qui abbiamo finito, quindi torniamo alla Peaceful Tiranny. Tutti e sei!»   
  
«Tutti e _sei_ » ripeté Tesarus.   
  
«Diffondere la parola di Megatron in ogni modo è anch’essa una delle nostre missioni» ribatté Tarn «Questa giovane femme va istruita e alfabetizzata».   
  
«Io però so già leggere…» disse Spectra, un po’perplessa.   
  
«Non sai nulla di quel che c’è al di fuori di casa tua e hai letto solo fiabe, che è come non aver letto alcun tipo di libro. Non è concepibile che tu non sappia come sia fatto Megatron e che non ne conosca il verbo. Darà una mano a Nichel, cucinerà» stabilì Tarn, rivolto agli altri, incamminandosi verso l’astronave che non era troppo distante da lì «E nel frattempo imparerà a stare al mondo secondo la legge Decepticon. Imparerai a conoscere “Towards Peace” bene quasi quanto lo conosco io. Il bello di un cervello con poche conoscenze è poterlo riempire con le cose giuste. Altro che fiabe!»   
  
«Secondo me l’ha presa più che altro per poter parlare di “Towards Peace” a qualcuno con cui non ne ha già parlato milioni di volte» bisbigliò Kaon a Tesarus.   
  
Il compagno di squadra non rispose, ma la pensava allo stesso modo. Sì, forse un aiuto a Nichel poteva fare comodo, così come poteva fare comodo avere un cuoco a bordo, però non era qualcosa di indispensabile.   
  
“Ma che cazz… la portano via?! _Ma sono seri?!_ ” si sbalordì Spectrus “Che se ne fanno di lei?! A meno che intendano portarsela a letto tutti quanti, ma quello avrebbero potuto farlo anche qui, e comunque voci di pedofilia non mi erano arrivate”.   
  
Odiando il dover utilizzare tanta cautela, si mise a seguirli. Dubitava che avrebbe avuto l’opportunità di riprendersi sua sorella in quel frangente, quindi contava di riuscire a sparare una potente cimice sulla Peaceful Tiranny al momento del decollo, così da poter avere notizie sulla posizione e sulle condizioni di Spectra, evitando di imbarcarsi in una missione di recupero inutile.   
  
La DJD, con Spectra a rimorchio, raggiunse l’astronave in breve tempo.   
  
«Quindi pensate sul serio che mio fratello mi abbia abbandonata? Sicuri sicuri?» chiese loro la giovane.   
  
“Io mica ci credo granché” pensò.   
  
Sapeva che l’idea di Spectrus era far sì che dei Decpeticon la trovassero, le aveva parlato del suo piano: tutto quel che lei doveva fare era stare tra loro fino al momento di tornare, eseguendo eventuali ordini di suo fratello nel mentre, e infine riferirgli tutto ciò che aveva visto e sentito; dunque pensò che magari, anche se quelli in teoria non erano i soggetti previsti -lei e Spectrus si erano fermati in quel posto solo per una sosta, la destinazione finale avrebbe dovuto essere un’altra- e che difficilmente Spectrus avrebbe potuto darle direttive da lontano, essendo Decepticon magari potevano andare bene lo stesso. Doveva solo aspettare di essere ritrovata da suo fratello in futuro!   
Pensieri abbastanza ingenui ma non ci si poteva aspettare altro da qualcuno che fino ad allora non era mai uscito di casa.   
  
«Sì, è così. Non una gran perdita, dato che non ti ha insegnato niente di fondamentale» commentò Tarn, ancora esterrefatto. Spectra non conosceva il volto di Megatron! Possibile mai?!   
  
Una voce femminile abbastanza nervosa, che divenne perfettamente udibile all’apertura del portello della Peaceful Tiranny, lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri.   
  
«… “T-Cog un po’rovinati”, ha mandato a dire! Sappiamo tutti quanti cosa significa: un’altra quantità indefinita di T-Cog talmente distrutti da rendere impossibile rigenerarli! Quante volte ancora dovrò dirgli di fare attenzione? Quante volte?! Quando torna mi sentirà!»   
  
Abbassò lo sguardo e intercettò quello di Spectra. Se non altro ora a bordo avrebbero avuto anche una presenza femminile innocua.   
  
La vide sollevare una manina, bianca come il resto dei suoi arti, e indicare l’interno dell’astronave.   
  
«Si chiama Nickel. Andrete d’accordo» “O così mi auguro” pensò il mech «Farai conoscenza con lei e il cane di bordo».   
  
«Va bene» disse Spectra.   
  
Non sapeva cos’altro aggiungere, poteva solo sperare che fosse vero!   
  
Il portello della Peaceful Tiranny si richiuse e, quando decollò, Spectrus fece in tempo per un soffio a mettere in pratica l’idea di sparare quella cimice contro l’astronave.   
  
«Se non altro sono riuscito a fare questo» sbottò, con aria tutt’altro che entusiasta.   
  
“Se Spectra sopravvivrà a questi qui, sopravvivrà a qualunque cosa in futuro” pensò. 


	2. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ A Matter Of Treats And Discipline Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

«Rotola!... bravo!» applaudì Spectra, entusiasta «Mi avevate detto che era solo parzialmente addomesticato ma è un bravo cane».  
  
Il cane di bordo, rialzatosi, accettò volentieri il biscotto di energon che la giovane gli offrì.  
  
«Gli piaci molto» osservò Kaon.  
  
«Gioca con me ma preferisce te, si vede molto bene» disse la femme, accarezzando il muso dell’animale «Sai, prima d’ora non avevo mai avuto a che fare con un animale, quindi in effetti non so se lo sia davvero. Un bravo cane, intendo questo. So solo che ha imparato in fretta questo trucco e a riportare le cose che gli lancio».  
  
Kaon fece spallucce. «Io non ho mai perso tempo a provare a insegnargli certe cose. Forse però avrei dovuto, è proprio divertente vedergliele fare».  
  
Erano passati tredici giorni da quando Tarn aveva deciso di portarsi dietro quella minuscola femme. Benché inizialmente si fosse sentito un po’scettico all’idea che potesse funzionare -cosa che comunque non avrebbe mai detto in presenza del suo comandante- doveva ammettere che tutto sommato stava andando bene. La beata ingenuità di quella ragazza era impressionante ma non fastidiosa come aveva temuto, sbagliando di grosso nell’immaginarsi ammorbato da domande del tutto stupide riguardo qualsiasi cosa. Eventuali interrogativi erano rivolti più che altro a Tarn, al quale di solito non dispiaceva sentirsi parlare e dare sfoggio della propria eloquenza, quindi non c’erano problemi.  
Per il resto, oltre a insegnare trucchi al cane e fare altro nel tempo libero, Spectra svolgeva le mansioni che le erano state assegnate inizialmente. In cucina se la cavava bene come aveva detto, cosa di cui era contento Helex che, alla faccia delle politiche di razionamento abbastanza rigide che Tarn di recente aveva anche ricordato alla squadra, cercava sempre di farsi fare delle razioni di dolci in più. Molte volte veniva anche accontentato, il carattere docile di Spectra le rendeva difficile dire di no.  
  
«Kaon, dici che potrei insegnare al cane anche a stare su due zampe?»  
  
La domanda di Spectra, ignara del passato della creatura in questione, portò il Decepticon a scoppiare in una breve ma sentita risata. «Sì! Anzi, inizia a farlo subito, voglio vederlo! Se il suo corpo ha mantenuto un accenno di memoria non faticherai nemmeno troppo».  
  
«Cosa vuoi dire con-» Spectra non riuscì a finire la frase, perché venne sollevata da una grossa mano blu scuro. «Helex?»  
  
«Helex! Lascia la piccoletta» gli intimò Kaon «Deve insegnare un trucco nuovo al cane!»  
  
«Sai quanto me ne importa. Lo farete domani, ora serve a me» tagliò corto il grosso mech, portando via Spectra senza aggiungere altro.  
  
Il silenzio però durò poco, appena il tempo che servì alla giovane per capire che si stavano dirigendo in cucina.  
  
«Tu vuoi che io faccia altri biscotti?»  
  
«Sì».  
  
«Quindi oltre alla razione legittima hai già finito la…» abbassò la voce «Scorta segreta?»  
  
«Così pare».  
  
«Doveva durare tutta la settimana…»  
  
«Ma non è accaduto» brontolò Helex «Sono buoni, non è colpa mia, e in ogni caso sei qui più che altro per cucinare. Sarai anche di aiuto a Nickel ma a me interessa più il resto».  
  
«Sicuro di volere che te li faccia?»  
  
Helex ebbe una breve esitazione. In quei tredici giorni c’erano stati dei momenti in cui gli era venuto il dubbio se Spectra parlando avesse inteso dire solo quel che effettivamente aveva detto o, piuttosto, riuscisse a inserire e cogliere anche qualche sottinteso; questo era uno di quei momenti.  
  
«Ci metti poco. Nessuno ci vedrà e nessuno avrà da ridire» concluse il Decpeticon, raggiungendo la cucina.  
  
«C’è un altro problema» disse Spectra «Questo non è un giorno in cui devo fare i dolci, quindi l’energon e i minerali che servono sono stati messi in alto, in basso ci sono gli altri».  
  
«Io ci arrivo» ribatté Helex «Indicami quali ti servono».  
  
Spectra obbedì e, nemmeno un minuto dopo, ebbe in mano gli ingredienti. «Grazie. A pensarci bene, un po’ne avevo voglia anche io. Forse Tarn aveva ragione, avrei dovuto tenere per me la razione che aveva consigliato invece di prenderne meno».  
  
«Avresti dovuto. Tu mangi come un lilleth» alias un uccellino cybertroniano piccolo e delicato col corpo e le ali fatti di materiale simile al vetro «E infatti sei piccola come un lilleth, se non mangi non cresci. Secondo me diventata adulta sarai ancora un lilleth. Ti chiamerò così d’ora in poi. Ora però mettiti al lavoro, prima che-»  
  
«“Prima che” cosa, Helex?»  
  
Sentendo la voce di Tarn provenire dalla soglia della cucina, nelle ottiche rossastre di Helex comparve lo sguardo di chi iniziava a pensare di doversi pentire di tutti i propri peccati - in quel caso soprattutto di gola.  
  
«Ti vedo in difficoltà ma credo di poter completare la frase. Credo che tu stessi per dire “Prima che a Tarn, finito di sistemare la burocrazia, venga in mente di uscire dai suoi appartamenti”» continuò il comandante, avvicinandosi «“E finisca per incontrare Kaon, il quale tuttora si sta lamentando di come ho portato via Spectra…”»  
  
«Tarn-»  
  
«“Cercando di approfittare del suo carattere mite e di imporle di fare dei dolci che sforano ampiamente la mia dose settimanale. Il tutto nonostante io avessi una scorta segreta e Tarn, appena tre giorni fa, abbia _casualmente_ ricordato a tutti che abbiamo una politica di razionamento del cibo che esiste per essere seguita”».  
  
Non stava urlando, stava abbassando la voce frase dopo frase, ma Spectra, che in tredici giorni era venuta a conoscenza della pericolosa abilità di Tarn, sapeva che non era un buon segno. Lo sapeva anche Helex, che doveva essere nei guai e che infatti indietreggiava a ogni passo che Tarn faceva.  
  
«Devo iniziare a pensare che la tua ingordigia superi il rispetto verso le regole e verso la mia autorità, Helex?»  
  
«Non è colpa sua» si intromise Spectra.  
  
La tensione aumentò ulteriormente.  
  
«Avevo voglia di biscotti anche se non è uno dei giorni in cui devo farne. Non credo che l’avrei avuta se avessi ascoltato quel che avevi detto sulla quantità che avrei dovuto tenere per me, io avevo torto e tu avevi ragione» continuò la giovane «Lui era qui perché io non riuscivo ad arrivare agli ingredienti, ma non sa quali di essi servono per fare una o l’altra cosa. Ho sbagliato e non capiterà più, mi dispiace tanto».  
  
“Non ci cascherà mai” pensò Helex.  
  
Ci fu qualche attimo di silenzio nel quale Tarn fece passare lo sguardo da una all’altro.  
  
«Ammonimenti per entrambi. Tu una volta» disse a Spectra «E tu due» indicò Helex «Al terzo come sai scatta il richiamo scritto. Spectra, dal momento che sono libero possiamo iniziare ora il nostro programma serale».  
  
«Sì» disse lei, lasciandosi prendere in braccio senza opporsi.  
  
«Helex, l’avevo detto già otto giorni fa ma ti ricordo che domani ci sarà la valutazione mensile del rendimento. Ricordati di portare il PSP» alias il “piano di sviluppo personale” «E ricordalo anche agli altri».  
  
Se di norma il Decepticon avrebbe sbuffato in quel caso evitò accuratamente di farlo, felice che il suo comandante, contrariamente alle previsioni, avesse creduto alle parole della giovane femme. «Sarà fatto».  
  
Nessuno si mosse.  
  
«Mi chiedo dove siano le tue buone maniere. Quando si riceve un favore» Tarn indicò Spectra con un cenno del capo «Si deve ringraziare».  
  
«Grazie» disse immediatamente.  
  
Non ci era cascato, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, e quando Helex lo vide andarsene via si sentì piuttosto fortunato.  
  
“Niente più dolci extra. Mai più” concluse, prendendo in mano gli ingredienti per rimetterli a posto.  
  
«Stai provando a cucinare qualche dolce? Evita!» esclamò Nickel, appena arrivata, facendolo trasalire. Sebbene fosse un minicon, quindi decisamente minuscola, aveva una voce e un caratterino che non passavano inosservati nemmeno in mezzo a certi colossi «Ho paura di cosa potrebbe uscire fuori nel caso in cui non vada tutto a fuoco. Meglio lasciarlo fare alla bambina nei giorni stabiliti».  
  
Avrebbe avuto tante cose da dire a riguardo ma preferì tenerle per sé. «Non è una bambina. È un lilleth».  
  
«Mh? Sì, ci somiglia. Volevo finire di farle vedere come si fa un trapianto di sensore ottico, sicuramente più utile di qualunque cosa in cui possiate coinvolgerla voialtri, quindi dov’è ora? Kaon mi ha detto che era con te».  
  
«Tarn l’ha appena portata via».  
  
Nickel non ci mise molto a fare due più due. «Io te lo avevo detto che stavi diventando troppo ingordo. Già non sono sicura che questo sia il posto per lei, almeno decidetevi a lasciarla in pace, voi macchine assassine!»  
  
«Credevo che fossi contenta di poter vedere da vicino la faccia di qualcuno senza usare il jetpack… _EHI!_ Tu ripari Decepticon con quelle mani!» esclamò Helex, vedendo il gestaccio di Nickel «Credevo che fossi soddisfatta di lei, non dicevi che impara in fretta quel che le mostri?!»  
  
«Impara in fretta un po’tutto ma non è questo il punto» ribatté lei «Ti risulta che in questi tredici giorni Tarn le abbia detto cosa fate, o facciamo, _di preciso?_ »  
  
«Quando Tesarus ha visto che lo guardava mentre lui si toglieva pezzi di mechs incastrati tra le lame, lui le ha ricordato lì fuori che c’è una guerra. Non so se lei abbia capito di cos’erano quei pezzi, in effetti credo di no, ma che vuoi farci?»  
  
Seppur ancora dubbiosa, alla fine Nickel sospirò e fece spallucce. La risposta a “che vuoi farci?”, in quella situazione, era “proprio nulla”.  
  
Intanto Tarn, come ogni sera da tredici giorni a quella parte, prima di portare Spectra nei propri appartamenti si stava dirigendo davanti alla grande statua di Megatron presente nell’astronave.  
  
«Si è spaventato davvero» disse piano Spectra, rimasta in silenzio fino ad allora «Ma erano solo dei dolci, voleva solo quelli».  
  
«Sono certo che tu sappia benissimo che non era un problema di dolci, quanto piuttosto di disciplina. A tal proposito: non voglio che si ripeta quel che è successo oggi. Apprezzo che ti interessi della salute dei miei uomini, è un segno che ti stai integrando, ma quando parli con me voglio la verità e nient’altro. Così continueremo ad andare d’accordo. Ci siamo capiti?... Sì? Molto bene».  
  
Arrivati davanti alla statua di Megatron, Tarn fece cenno a Spectra di procedere con la prima delle loro abitudini serali.  
  
«Anche quest’oggi ringraziamo e lodiamo il nostro fondatore e capo supremo» esordì la giovane «Che il suo coraggio e la sua saggezza possano sempre illuminare il nostro cammino verso una pace che sia eterna come la sua ferrea tirannia. _Peace through tiranny_ ».  
  
« _Peace through tiranny_ » le fece eco Tarn.  
  
Dopo averle mostrato la statua di Megatron, rimediando alla grave lacuna riguardo le sue fattezze, quell’invocazione era stata la prima cosa che le aveva insegnato. Le aveva spiegato che nella dottrina Decepticon non era concepibile alcuna religione e che quindi sarebbe stato meglio se avesse dimenticato le preghiere che rivolgeva a Primus e i Tredici Prime.  
La risposta della giovane l’aveva lasciato basito, perché aveva detto che non le erano mai state insegnate preghiere, solo bestemmie, delle quali ce n’era una che -da quel che Tarn aveva capito- riusciva a mutilare tutte le divinità conosciute mentre dava loro connotati bestiali e le coinvolgeva in un’orgia svolta in luoghi poco appropriati. Lei comunque non bestemmiava: non le piaceva insultare la gente.  
  
«Sono sempre concetti che fa piacere ripetere» disse Tarn «E ora andiamo a studiare. Sarai lieta di sapere che iniziando prima possiamo andare più avanti con la lettura di “Towards Peace”».  
  
Spectra sorrise. «Che bello!»  
  
Non era una presa in giro, era veramente contenta all’idea. I libri di fiabe che aveva quando viveva ancora in casa propria erano un numero notevole ma erano sempre quelli, ormai li sapeva a memoria, quindi avere a che fare con un libro nuovo non poteva farle altro che piacere. Aver vissuto da reclusa se non altro aveva mandato alle stelle la sua volontà di conoscere e imparare.  
  
«Circondata dalle persone giuste pronte a instradarla, l’entusiasmo verso l’apprendimento è una della migliori qualità che possa avere una mente giovane. Tralasciando il tuo piccolo scivolone di prima posso dirmi soddisfatto di te».  
  
«Alla valutazione di rendimento di domani devo portare anche io il PSP?»  
  
«Trattasi di una valutazione mensile e domani sarà solo il tuo quattordicesimo giorno a bordo, non avrebbe senso. Aspetta: hai fatto un PSP?! Ma più che altro, come sai cos’è e cosa devi scriverci dentro? Non mi risultava di avertene parlato, le tempistiche non lo richiedevano».  
  
«L’ho scritto con Vos».  
  
Un’affermazione che non contribuì a diminuire la sua perplessità. «Spectra, Vos parla e scrive solo in gergo primordiale. Capisce quel che diciamo ma non usa la nostra lingua».  
  
«Sono io che cerco di imparare la sua. Varie parole le ho imparate proprio facendo il PSP, adesso quindi lo capisco un pochino. Niente di più però, non so scrivere le frasi intere senza aiuto e la mia pronuncia non va bene, lui dice che per ora è abbastanza disastrosa. La volontà di migliorare però poteva andare nel PSP, quindi ho scritto anche questo».  
  
Sperando che in futuro non fosse contagiata dalle abitudini del resto del gruppo e quindi continuasse a prendere sul serio l’amministrazione, raggiunse i propri appartamenti insieme a lei.  
  
Inizialmente, essendo stata sua la decisione di prenderla a bordo, aveva pensato di farla sistemare lì, ma aveva accantonato subito l’idea: non aveva intenzione di dare adito a chiacchiere strane. Di conseguenza l’aveva affibbiata a Nickel che, dopo averla rivoltata come un calzino per controllare che non avesse malattie, l’aveva presa per mano e portata nel proprio alloggio senza fare obiezioni. Probabilmente le piaceva l’idea di non essere più la sola piccoletta nella nave.  
  
«Accomodati, Spectra».  
  
“Towards Peace” era stato già messo sul tavolo, in attesa solo di essere letto ad alta voce da Spectra. Tarn aveva deciso di lasciarle toccare quell’inestimabile reliquia solo dopo aver controllato le condizioni dei due libri di fiabe che aveva nello zaino, trovandoli intonsi sebbene fossero più vecchi di lei. Si era anche forzato a dar loro una rapida lettura, tanto per capire meglio il soggetto che aveva deciso di istruire.  
  
Lei si sedette. «Riprendo da dov’eravamo arrivati?»  
  
«Certo, a meno che tu abbia dei dubbi su qualche passaggio della precedente lettura».  
  
«No. È solo…» Spectra lo guardò «Ho ricordato che ieri mi hai detto che quella che avremmo letto stasera è una delle parti che preferisci».  
  
«Ragion per cui pensi che dopo averti lasciato leggere due parole inizierò a recitarla a memoria, com’è capitato altre volte. Se è così, sono costretto a dirti una cosa» fece una pausa «Hai perfettamente ragione».  
  
Contagiato dal sincero entusiasmo della giovane, ancora vivo come la prima sera in cui l’aveva sentito declamare pagine intere parola per parola e l’aveva guardato con un’aria deliziata che da tempo immemore Tarn non vedeva sul viso di qualcuno, si schiarì la voce.  
  
«“La mia arma è il mio fardello”» esordì, con la massima enfasi e la serietà «“Ciò che mi ricorda in modo costante il percorso che sono stato costretto a intraprendere. Quando la parola ‘arma’ sarà vuota di ogni significato; quando lo scopo di un’arma sarà impossibile da afferrare; quando rinunciare alla mia arma non avrà significato per altri che non sia io, solo allora potrò rimuoverla dal mio braccio… perché solo allora avrò guadagnato il diritto di liberarmi del mio fardello”» concluse, e fece una breve pausa per gustare il suono di quelle parole. «Sai una cosa? Cercare di ispirare te con lo studio di queste parole è qualcosa che finisce per ispirare anche me stesso. Ora, come le altre sere, ti chiedo: quali sono le tue considerazioni su ciò che hai appena sentito?»  
  
Aspettò che Spectra finisse di riflettere. Di solito non impiegava mai molto per dare una risposta.  
  
«Lui qui parla in senso letterale o è come in certe parti delle fiabe, dove non è così?»  
  
«Il confine tra una e l’altra cosa a volte può essere labile. Questa è una di quelle volte».  
  
«Più che altro sono un pochino dispiaciuta per quello che dice, perché sembra qualcosa come… non so, come se tutti possano andare avanti e dimenticare tranne lui che fatto cominciare tutto. Ma se devono andare avanti “tutti” allora lui non può essere escluso, finché sarà escluso certe cose continueranno ad avere il significato che hanno, e finché lo avranno niente di tutto questo finirà mai e… Tarn, ma lui pensa davvero che prima o poi la guerra possa finire oppure no?»  
  
«Questo discorso va oltre la guerra, Spectra, e ci sono cose che non possono “finire”» replicò il Decepticon «La pace attraverso la tirannia è qualcosa a cui non si finisce mai di lavorare. La tirannia va mantenuta in maniera costante, così che la pace sia costante. Perché la dottrina Decepticon sia sempre forte, c’è chi deve prendersi la responsabilità di certe azioni e precludersene altre».  
  
«Sembra proprio un fardello grande. Come dice lui nel libro».  
  
« Il bene superiore richiede sacrifici. _Sempre_. Ma ricorda che in realtà non c’è sacrificio che sia troppo grande quando la causa è quella giusta. La nostra lo è. Bene… dopo questo direi che tu possa tornare, anzi iniziare, a leggere».  
  
Pur essendo sempre sincera nell’esprimere le proprie considerazioni, ce ne era una che Spectra aveva evitato di fare: quella in cui si stupiva di quanto l’appartenenza a una fazione militare potesse divorare ogni altro aspetto di certe vite.  
  
Non avrebbe mai pensato che una cosa simile fosse possibile e lei, sinceramente, sperava di riuscire a evitarlo pur imparando da Tarn più che poteva. Se avesse dovuto paragonare con qualcos’altro l’importanza che Tarn dava alla causa, l’avrebbe paragonata a quella di Spectrus verso il conoscere intimamente più donne possibili: la devozione le sembrava più o meno quella. Forse però le conseguenze della devozione della DJD erano un po’più pesanti. Se gli altri avevano paura quando Tarn abbassava la voce, dovevano averlo visto usare più volte quella sua capacità per uccidere la gente che secondo lui minacciava quello a cui era votato.  
  
Spectra non era nuova al concetto di “morte”. C’era una guerra in corso, come le aveva ricordato anche Tesarus, e quando c’era una guerra in corso le persone morivano -sì, morivano, proprio com’erano morti suo padre e sua madre, che lei non aveva conosciuto.  
Non le piaceva l’idea, lei non era in grado di uccidere e probabilmente non lo sarebbe mai stata, però per forza di cose era una realtà che accettava. Era anche il destino che toccava ai cattivi di ogni fiaba e, oltretutto, sapeva che anche Spectrus aveva ucciso, perché glielo aveva detto chiaro e tondo: aveva ucciso i “cattivi” con un colpo alla Scintilla e via, un colpo che distruggesse il cervello e via.  
  
Cattivi, come quelli con cui viveva adesso -per Spectrus sicuramente lo erano- e per i quali i cattivi erano gli altri, perché Tarn era convinto che il “bene superiore” stesse dalla sua parte.  
Spectra iniziava a pensare che forse tutti nelle loro teste si sentissero gli eroi, come i vari principi azzurri nelle fiabe. Era il solo modo in cui spiegare una simile contraddizione.

  
«Va bene, Tarn. Ora comincio…»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel caso ve lo stiate chiedendo, sì: la statua di Megatron c'è davvero, i membri della DJD dicono per davvero quella sorta di "preghiera", Tarn ha davvero la prima edizione di Towards Peace appesa in camera sua e sì, prende molto sul serio l'amministrazione: piano di sviluppo personale, voti, ammonimenti, richiami scritti, nulla che mi sia inventata io, sono tutte cose che sono presenti per davvero :'D


	3. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  A Little Too Much, A Little Too Soon (Maybe)    Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

«Se pensavate davvero che potesse finire diversamente siete idioti».   
  
«Tu non dai a medell’idiota, Tesarus! Ci siamo capiti?!» sbottò Helex.   
  
Di norma era difficile trovare un simile livello d’irrequietezza nella Peaceful Tiranny il giorno dopo aver eliminato un nome dalla Lista: era quel che costituiva la migliore valvola di sfogo per la violenza e il sadismo indicibili che albergavano nella stragrande maggioranza dei componenti della DJD.   
Il giorno prima però era successo qualcosa che non sarebbe dovuto succedere, o meglio, che era successo prematuramente.   
  
«Io non l’ho fatto. Hai fatto da solo, e non capisco come tu abbia potuto credere che potesse veramente far parte del gruppo. Non mi è antipatica, solo che non c’entra niente con noi» continuò Tesarus «Noi siamo Decepticon, noi abbiamo scelto di essere qui. Lei è qui solo perché a Tarn è venuta voglia di riempire quella piccola testa vuota con parole che non può neanche capire! Si era seduta su un cadavere con quella cyberfarfalla sul dito e non aveva nemmeno capito _cosa_ stesse usando come sedia! Cazzo!»   
  
«Dovresti proprio dire tutto questo a Tarn quando si farà vedere, Tess» lo punzecchiò Kaon, giocando distrattamente col cane.   
  
«Io ho ragione!» sbottò il Decepticon «Noi siamo la DJD, facciamo il nostro mestiere, ci piace e continueremo a farlo. Qualcuno di voi ha voglia di smettere solo perché una bambina si è sconvolta?... No, eh? Appunto!»   
  
Nickel, solitamente con una risposta sempre pronta, in quel caso non si sentì di dar torto a Tesarus. Pur non concordando sul “parole che non può neanche capire”, il resto del suo discorso aveva dato voce ai pensieri che aveva sempre avuto da quando aveva fatto conoscenza con Spectra.   
Tesarus aveva parlato bene, tutti loro erano lì di propria volontà e per buoni motivi, lei per prima aveva abbracciato la filosofia Decepticon perché il loro disprezzo verso gli organici rispecchiava il suo: era la sola sopravvissuta di un massacro in cui degli alieni organici appartenenti a un ordine fortemente anti mecha aveva spazzato via la colonia -tra l’altro totalmente pacifica- dov’era nata e cresciuta, e in nome di questo riusciva anche ad accettare tranquillamente le attività della DJD.   
Spectra però non odiava nessuno, non era violenta né sadica e per forza di cose sapeva ben poco della vita reale. Se fosse successo più tardi, se Tarn fosse riuscito a istruirla di più, a plasmarla di più rispetto a quanto fatto in quei venti giorni -ormai ventuno- _forse_ sarebbe stato diverso, ma così… come avrebbe potuto accettare quel che aveva visto il giorno prima?   
  
  
  
  
  
**.::. _Il giorno precedente_ .::.**   
  
  
  
  
  
Tarn aveva una quantità infinita di morti sulla coscienza, talmente tante da aver perso il conto da tempo immemorabile. Il suo era più di un mestiere: era una vocazione, era uno stile di vita, era praticamente una fede, ed era forte.   
Di solito tendeva ad andarne fiero.   
Tarn, dopo Megatron stesso -inarrivabile, non paragonabile ad alcun altro- era sicuro di essere il Decepticon che più di chiunque altro incarnava quello spirito; di conseguenza non perdeva mai l’occasione di fare monologhi più o meno lunghi per darne ulteriore dimostrazione, specie quando decideva di porre fine alle atroci sofferenze cui il sui gruppo condannava la vittima di turno.   
  
“No, non vittima: il reo. Definire loro delle vittime farebbe di noi i colpevoli, farebbe di _me_ il colpevole, cosa che non è. Sono loro che se la cercano. Non succederebbe nulla se non fossero Autobots, se non tradissero la dottrina Decepticon deliberatamente o se la conoscessero quanto dovrebbero, così da evitare errori grossolani. Essere nemico dei Decepticon è una colpa grave, il tradimento lo è ancora di più e anche l’ignoranza, salvo un caso su miliardi, lo è altrettanto. Ecco perché sono loro i colpevoli. Ecco perché lo sono sempre. Loro, non noi, non io”.   
  
Tuttavia c’erano delle occasioni in cui le vitt- in cui _i_ _colpevoli_ cui lui era in procinto di dare il colpo di grazia riuscivano a coglierlo con la guardia abbassata.   
Di solito erano quelli che, pur ricevendo la pena massima come tutti quelli che passavano per le mani della DJD, avevano commesso infrazioni “minori”. Per modo di dire, in realtà erano tutte gravi, ogni possibile minaccia all’autorità di Megatron lo era già solo in quanto tale.   
Eppure nonostante il numero di esecuzioni, nonostante l’abitudine, c’era ancora qualche caso in cui per qualche momento si sentiva perfino… toccato.   
  
A volte, come quel giorno, tale sensazione lo spingeva a decidere di non uccidere il malcapitato con la propria voce, lasciandolo invece alle amorevoli cure di Tesarus, Vos, Helex e Kaon, i quali non si facevano domande: era tutto divertimento in più per loro.   
  
«È vostro».   
  
Quelli erano i momenti in cui ricordava il vero motivo per cui portava la maschera.   
Non lo faceva in onore del loro fondatore, non lo faceva per nascondere la propria identità o per terrorizzare ulteriormente le proprie vittime: lo faceva perché nessuno potesse notare quei suoi momenti di debolezza -momenti che in realtà erano più che altro di _consapevolezza_ ,vaghi barlumi di coscienza in un costante delirio da zelota.   
  
Prima che potesse allontanarsi vide il disgraziato animarsi improvvisamente, come ad aver intravisto una speranza di scamparla che non poteva esistere.   
  
«Ai… u…»   
  
Con un filo di voce proveniente dall’ammasso di buchi che un tempo era stato una faccia -non più, da dopo che Vos gli aveva fatto indossare la propria- e con lacrime di energon a gocciolare dal solo mezzo sensore ottico che gli restava, stava tendendo disperatamente in avanti quel che restava delle braccia fuse fino a oltre metà. Dimenava quel che fino a poco prima era stato un corpo da seeker e ora era un ammasso di ferraglia distrutto e semidisciolto, la cui unica ala sopravvissuta recava ancora il simbolo dei Decepticon, diventato talmente fragile da poter essere graffiato dal terreno roccioso.   
  
“Non ho voglia di assistere a questa cosa triste e patetica, non adesso” pensò Tarn.   
  
«A… aiut…»   
  
Helex fece uno sbuffo. «Pare che questo sia uno di quelli che ha le visioni, direi di farlo stare zitt… oh, guarda chi c’è! Lilleth, vieni qui anche tu, ora che è ammorbidito magari riesci a staccargli qualche pezzo!»   
  
No.   
Non poteva essere.   
Helex non poteva aver detto veramente “Lilleth”. Quello era il modo in cui alcuni nella nave avevano iniziato a chiamare Spectra, ma Spectra non poteva essere lì, non doveva essere lì, Spectra doveva essere nella Peaceful Tiranny che sì, era effettivamente poco distante, ma non significava nulla.   
Lei non doveva essere lì, non in quel giorno, non in quel momento, lei non era pronta e lui lo sapeva. Non era pronta, non poteva esserlo, non le aveva ancora insegnato abbastanza, e se lei avesse visto quello ora - _quello_ , un qualcosa che aveva toccato anche lui con la sua fede incrollabile- tutto il lavoro che stava facendo avrebbe potuto svanire, cancellato da un’esperienza vissuta troppo presto, maledizione, troppo presto!   
  
Si voltò, vide che purtroppo era veramente lì e si chiese come a Helex fosse potuto passare per la testa che invitarla a unirsi fosse una buona idea: l’espressione terrorizzata, il tremore e le manine strette al petto facevano pensare che avrebbe potuto collassare da un momento all’altro.   
  
«Spectra, ferma. Rimani dove sei» le intimò, notandola indietreggiare nel vederlo avvicinarsi «È tutto a posto. Tu e io adesso torniamo alla nave».   
  
Vide a terra un contenitore rovesciato dal quale erano fuoriusciti dei biscotti. Quello doveva essere il motivo per cui si trovava lì: guardando il radar doveva aver visto i loro segnali fermi relativamente vicino alla nave e, poiché era giorno di dolci, doveva aver deciso di fare loro una sorpresa e raggiungerli con quelli.   
  
“Invece la sorpresa l’ha avuta lei”.   
  
«Ti consiglio di staccare i recettori audio fino a quando ti poserò a terra di nuovo» le disse, prendendola in braccio.   
  
La giovane iniziò a piangere. «N-non… non puoi fermare tutto? Fermali, per favore…»   
  
«No. Stacca i recettori, Spectra».   
  
Non poteva essere sicuro che lei gli obbedisse, non aveva modo di controllare che li staccasse o meno, dunque poté solo augurarsi che gli desse retta. I rumori che avrebbe sentito se non l’avesse fatto non le sarebbero piaciuti.   
  
«Di tutto quel che avresti potuto fare, di tutti i momenti che avresti potuto scegliere…» sospirò.   
  
Lei non rispose né si mosse durante tutto il tragitto da lì alla Peaceful Tiranny. Tarn non sapeva se interpretarlo come un buon segno ma era sempre più comodo rispetto a dover tenere fermo qualcuno che strillava cercando di scappare.   
  
«Spero per te che stavolta i T-Cog siano in condizioni decenti» fu la prima cosa che gli disse Nickel vedendolo rientrare «Perché ti avverto, se così non fosse questa è l’ultima volta in cui-»   
  
Si interruppe bruscamente notando prima che non era solo, poi tutto il resto. Non impiegò molto per mettere insieme i tasselli.   
  
«Oh no».   
  
«Oh sì» replicò Tarn.   
  
«Non mi ero accorta che fosse uscita, se l’avessi vista-»   
  
«Tu non sei la sua balia» la interruppe lui «Inoltre non le ho mai ordinato in modo chiaro di non uscire dalla nave in mia assenza per andarsene in giro, avevo dato per scontato che non avesse motivi per farlo. È stata una mia mancanza non aver previsto che Spectra potesse fare delle azioni da… Spectra. Voleva portarci i dolci».   
  
Nickel, con un sospiro nervoso, si massaggiò la fronte. «In ogni caso era inevitabile. Prima o poi, più prima che poi, avresti dovuto scendere più nel dettaglio riguardo quel che fa la DJD. Il fatto che sembri non riuscire neppure a sentirci non è incoraggiante».   
  
«Le ho detto di staccare i recettori audio. Le parlerò una volta che l’avrò portata nel vostro alloggio, spero con buoni risultati».   
  
«E se non dovessero essercene?»   
  
La risposta di Tarn alla domanda di Nickel fu qualche secondo di completo silenzio.   
  
Senza attendere oltre, il Decepticon portò Spectra nell’alloggio condiviso da lei e Nickel. Progettato con una singola cuccetta per transformers di statura non eccessiva, risultava comunque spazioso per due piccolette come loro. C’era perfino un piccolo bagno attiguo, installato dopo l’arrivo di Nickel a bordo: era un minicon ma era sempre una signora.   
  
Mise Spectra sulla cuccetta. «Hai riattivato i tuoi recettori?»   
  
Lei annuì. Li aveva riattivati appena lui l’aveva messa giù, proprio come le aveva ordinato.   
  
«Bene. Dobbiamo parlare un po’».   
  
Spectra sollevò lo sguardo. Piangeva ancora. «Perché?»   
  
«Mi sembra ovvio il perché».   
  
«Perché _quello?_ » domandò ancora Spectra, sollevando una mano tremante a indicare un punto non meglio definito «Perché? C-cosa… cos’ha fatto? Cosa… n-no» scosse la testa «No, qualunque cosa possa aver fatto non… non meritava… i-io lo so che c’è la guerra, avevo capito che voi… che vi capitava di uccidere m-ma… ma quello che avete fatto, tutto quello» si coprì il viso con le mani, artigliandosi la fronte «È troppo, è… orribile, _orribile_ …»   
  
Indubbiamente lo era e lei non avrebbe potuto scegliere occasione peggiore per ricordarglielo, ancora reduce com’era dalla “debolezza” di prima.   
  
“Questa è una valida ragione per farmela passare. Dire a lei perché lo faccio lo ricorderà anche a me stesso. Dovrei vergognarmi di lasciarmi ancora andare a certe cose” pensò Tarn.   
  
Dopo qualche istante strinse le braccia della giovane in una presa salda e le abbassò. «Quello che facciamo è necessario. Il nostro lavoro è giustiziare chi si rende colpevole di atti tali da meritarlo. I “cattivi”, se ti è più chiaro detto così. Non è un destino a cui vanno incontro tutte le persone che ci capitano davanti per sbaglio, Spectra, la tua presenza qui ne è la prova».   
  
«Era anche un Decepticon… era un Decepticon, io l’ho visto, ho visto il simbolo che aveva addosso, era uno della tua fazione, perché dici che era cattivo?!»   
  
«Perché a volte le persone fanno cose che sono contrarie a quello cui dicono di credere e per cui dicono di combattere. Si allontanano dalla dottrina che avevano scelto, la ripudiano, la ignorano, ne minacciano la stabilità con le loro azioni stupide, inconsulte o volutamente dannose. Le minacce interne sono peggiori di quelle esterne: da quelle esterne sai cos’aspettarti e come difenderti, con quelle interne può essere un po’più difficile. Questo è il motivo per cui esiste la DJD. Questo è anche il motivo dietro a quello che hai visto» aggiunse Tarn.   
  
«I-il motivo?...»   
  
«La pace attraverso la tirannia a volte ha bisogno dell’aiuto della paura per essere mantenuta. Se tu fossi un Decepticon con una mezza voglia di fare qualcosa di stupido, saresti propensa ad assecondarla sapendo qual è la pena? No. Ecco che così facendo c’è già un cattivo un meno a minacciare tutto quel che Megatron ha costruito. Ricordi quello di cui abbiamo parlato il tuo tredicesimo giorno qui, la parte riguardo i sacrifici? Ricordi cosa ti ho detto in quell’occasione?»   
  
Se non gli avesse risposto lo avrebbe capito, era un momento difficile per lei, ma Spectra parve riuscire a fare mente locale.   
  
«”Nessun sacrificio è troppo grande se la causa è giusta”» disse con un filo di voce.   
  
Sentire che aveva ricordato e capito di cosa le stava parlando riuscì perfino a dare a Tarn una mezza speranza.   
  
«Esatto» confermò «È di questo che si tratta. Quel che facciamo, quel che faccio, è risaputo. Ad avere meno voglia di fare qualcosa di stupido quindi non è un solo Decepticon, sono molti. Tutti “cattivi” corretti prima che lo diventino e che complichino l’esistenza a se stessi e agli altri, e che quindi vivranno tranquillamente. Anche per sempre felici e contenti, perché no?»   
  
«Dici che era cattivo e ho capito ma quel che avete fatto è… voi l’avete bruciato, voi l’avete distrutto, lui era-»   
  
«“E fu così che il principe e la principessa vissero per sempre felici e contenti, mentre al perfido fratello della principessa, per tutto quel che le aveva fatto, venne fatta indossare un’armatura di corde magiche imbevute di olio che avrebbero bruciato senza consumarsi fino a quando di lui non sarebbero rimasti altro che i brutti ricordi, anch’essi destinati a svanire col tempo”. Sì, ho dato un’occhiata ai tuoi libri di fiabe» confermò Tarn, vedendola sorpresa «Tutto molto bello per i buoni, ma i cattivi… le loro pene mi ricordano qualcosa. Pare che a volte le fiabe diventino realtà, anche se non nel modo e nelle parti in cui ci si aspetterebbe».   
  
Lei stavolta non disse nulla, restando ferma anche quando lui asciugò le sue lacrime e pose con fermezza le mani sulle sue piccole spalle.   
  
«Spectra, ora io devo chiederti una cosa» disse il Decepticon, percependo chiaramente attraverso i pollici le pulsazioni della Scintilla della giovane «Allo stato attuale, ora che abbiamo parlato, pensi di riuscire a capire e accettare il tutto?»   
  
Spectra rimase immobile per qualche attimo.   
  
«Sì» mormorò.   
  
Tarn tolse le mani dalle sue spalle. «Bene. Speravo che lo dicessi».   
  
«Solo… m-mi sento un po’stanca, adesso».   
  
«Capisco. Hai il resto della giornata libera, puoi riposare tranquillamente, nessuno ti disturberà. Ovviamente Nickel tornerà qui per dormire quando sarà l’ora ma di certo non ti accorgerai neppure».   
  
Spectra si rannicchiò sulla cuccetta. «Grazie».   
  
Arrivato sulla soglia, Tarn si voltò nuovamente a guardarla. «Non eri pronta per questo. Sarebbe stato meglio se avessi potuto assorbire un altro po’della nostra mentalità e del nostro stile di vita prima di venire a conoscenza di certi dettagli. Quello che ci è stato giocato è stato proprio un brutto tiro. A domani, Spectra».   
  
Detto questo se ne andò. Lasciarla stare era la miglior cosa, soprattutto in vista del fatto che contasse di tenerla particolarmente d’occhio nei giorni successivi.   
Aver sentito quel suo “Sì” era stato già molto, se non moltissimo, però non era sufficiente sul lungo termine. Tra il dire e il fare c’era di mezzo il mare, dunque voleva vedere come si sarebbe comportata e quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato per riprendersi, sperando che riuscisse a farlo davvero.   
  
Dopo essere rimasta sola Spectra aspettò di sentire i passi di Tarn farsi più distanti e, quando ebbe concluso che questi si fosse allontanato abbastanza, corse dritta in bagno, preda di un’irrefrenabile nausea che la costrinse a inginocchiarsi e rimettere anche l’anima.   
Passati gli ultimi strascichi di conati, sentendosi mentalmente stremata come mai le era capitato in vita sua, aprì il rubinetto della doccia di olio caldo e, poggiata la fronte contro la parete, si lasciò avvolgere dal calore di quell’abbraccio liquido.   
  
  
_“A… aiut…”_   
  
  
Strinse la testa tra le mani e chiuse i sensori ottici nuovamente pieni di lacrime, cercando di scacciare dalla mente l’immagine di quel povero disgraziato.   
Non poteva fare niente per lui, a quel punto probabilmente era già morto, o così c’era da sperare.   
  
«Mai farò del male a qualcuno in quel modo» sussurrò «Mai ucciderò, mai. Mai!» esclamò, stringendosi la testa ancora più forte con le mani tremanti «Non importa se mi daranno addosso, non importa se saranno Autobots o altri Decepticon, non importa, io mai, mai diventerò _…_ mai diventerò…»   
  
_“Un mostro come loro”._   
  
Crollò nuovamente in ginocchio.   
  
“Pensano davvero di avere ragione, pensano davvero che gli altri lo meritino e che siano cattivi, e io gli ho detto che lo capisco, ed è vero, io ho capito quello che mi ha detto, e io gli ho detto che lo posso accettare, ma _come,_ perché-”   
  
Le mani di Tarn sulle sue spalle.   
Aveva le mani grandi rispetto alle sue spalle, vero, ma quei pollici che erano rimasti all’altezza della sua Scintilla non avrebbero impiegato molto sforzo per sfondarle il petto in caso di una risposta sbagliata, lei era così esile.   
Sarebbe stato rapido e pressoché indolore.   
  
« _NO!_ » gridò, scagliando entrambi i pugni contro il muro metallico.   
  
“Non l’avrebbe fatto, non ha pensato di farlo e non dovrei pensarlo nemmeno io. Lui è quello che è, loro sono quello che sono ma…” i pugni scivolarono lungo il muro “Hanno anche qualcosa di buono. Lo hanno, sono mostri ma lo hanno, lo devono avere, tutti lo hanno…”   
  
Vos.   
Lui in quei venti giorni era sempre stato dispostissimo a cercare di insegnarle la sua lingua, mai l’aveva maltrattata nonostante la sua pronuncia continuasse a fare piuttosto schifo.   
  
Helex.   
Aveva sempre apprezzato i suoi biscotti ed era stato lui a chiamarla “Lilleth” per primo. Il soprannome le piaceva anche se, purtroppo, lei dei graziosi uccellini di vetro aveva visto solo le immagini.   
  
Kaon.   
Sembrava starle intorno volentieri quando lei giocava col suo cane e nell’ultima settimana aveva anche iniziato a farle vedere qualche trucchetto di hacking. Erano stati tutti interessanti!   
  
Tesarus.   
Non avevano scambiato molte parole a parte “Buongiorno” e “C’è una guerra lì fuori”, ma alla fine neppure lui era stato cattivo con lei.   
  
Nickel.   
Era stata carina con lei fin dall’inizio, e lei stessa era carina, piccolina ma con un carattere e una capacità di rispondere che Spectra in certi casi avrebbe voluto possedere a sua volta. Le aveva permesso di decorare un po’la loro stanza e le aveva anche insegnato svariate cose, ora avrebbe saputo trapiantarsi un sensore ottico anche da sola.   
  
Tarn.   
Avrebbe avuto molto da dire su di lui, sulla pazienza che aveva avuto con lei e la sua ignoranza, sulla quantità di cose che le stava insegnando, sul fatto che cercasse sempre di spiegarle le cose come se pensasse che valesse la pena e lei potesse davvero capirle -e le capiva, infatti- e sulla faccia che aveva fatto quando lei gli aveva fatto ascoltare il tipo di musica cui era abituata, ben diverso da quello che invece le aveva fatto sentire lui. Quest’ultimo in verità le risultava anche più gradevole.   
  
Spectra all’inizio se ne accorse solo in parte ma, ricordando lo sguardo di Tarn nel momento aveva sentito il cantante sbraitare “ _let the bodies hit the FLOOOOR!_ ”, si rese conto di essersi messa a ridere in modo sì sommesso, ma anche piuttosto isterico.   
  
Quando la risata smise fece un sospiro, rialzandosi con cautela.   
  
Sì, aveva deciso: doveva mettersi in testa che le persone a bordo della Peaceful Tiranny erano sempre quelle con cui si era trovata piuttosto bene fino a neanche un’ora prima. Erano mostri ma non lo erano diventati tutto d’un tratto, lo erano sempre stati, lei l’aveva solo scoperto in ritardo.   
Doveva concentrarsi su ciò che c’era di buono in loro, doveva credere che quello che aveva visto di buono ci fosse davvero, anche perché…   
  
“Anche perché se non lo facessi come potrei continuare a guardarli in faccia e a vivere nella loro stessa astronave?”   
  
Dopo un altro paio di minuti sotto la doccia, durante i quali riuscì a smettere di tremare, chiuse il rubinetto e andò ad asciugarsi. Tutto quel che desiderava era fare una lunga ricarica fino al giorno successivo… sperando che gli incubi non la tormentassero troppo.   
  
  
  
  
  
**.::. _Ora_.::.**   
  
  
  
  
  
«Magari riuscirà ad adattarsi» disse Nickel, seppur poco convinta. Il fatto che Spectra stesse ricaricando quasi da un giorno intero -quando lei qualche ora fa si era destata, Spectra dormiva ancora- forse non era un bel segno.   
  
Tutti quanti, notata l’ora, si stavano dirigendo verso la cucina. Sapevano di doversi procurare la razione ordinaria, senza dolci. Il giorno dei dolci di energon purtroppo era saltato per tutti.   
Tranne che per Helex. Lui, dopo aver notato i biscotti che Spectra aveva fatto cadere a terra, li aveva raccolti e mangiati lo stesso.   
  
«No invece. È stato come mettere un uovo di lilleth tra le mie lame» Tesarus indicò il grosso foro che aveva sul petto, per l’appunto pieno di lame «E averlo tritato. Le uova di lilleth sono roba troppo delicata. Come lei. Tu preparati a rinunciare all’aiuto, tu» indicò Helex «Ai dolci, tu» indicò Vos «Ad avere qualcun altro, oltre a Tarn, che capisca quel che diamine dici, e tu» indicò Kaon «A vedere il cane fare la verticale. Sapete benissimo cosa succederà dopo qualche giorno in cui la vedremo girare per la nave nelle condizioni di ieri. Io l’avevo detto che ucciderla subito sarebbe stato un atto di pietà».   
  
Giunti nei pressi della cucina, sentirono degli strani rumori.   
  
«C’è già qualcuno lì dentro?» si stupì Helex.   
  
Nickel si affacciò per prima sulla soglia. «Tarn? Sei t…»   
  
Il medico di bordo ammutolì, così come tutto il resto dei membri della squadra presenti.   
  
«Buongiorno!» li salutò Spectra, intenta a spargere granella di rame sui dolci di energon che aveva appena fatto «Quando ho visto che gli ingredienti per i dolci non erano ancora stati spostati ho pensato di rifarli, dal momento che quelli di ieri sono andati un po’… persi. Diciamo».   
  
«Altro che delicata, questa ci seppellirà tutti» disse Kaon, il primo a riprendersi dall’incredulità assoluta che aveva colpito il gruppo.   
  
«Ehm… come stai, Spectra?» le domandò Nickel, avvicinandosi cautamente «Stanotte ti sei agitata un po’ durante la ricarica».   
  
«Lo immaginavo. Mi dispiace se ti ho disturbata, è che ho avuto un po’di incubi, non ti preoccupare. Una lunga ricarica mi serviva proprio ma ora va tutto bene. Siamo tutti le stesse persone che eravamo anche due giorni fa… giusto?»   
  
Altra pausa di silenzio.  
  
«Secondo me ha avvelenato i dolci, non li mangiat-»   
  
«Non c’è niente di velenoso qui dentro, Tess, falla finita e sta’contento!» lo interruppe Helex, rubando immediatamente cinque biscotti «Sei sempre un uccellino di vetro ma sei più resistente di loro, Lilleth. A proposito, indovina cos’ho visto ieri mentre tornavamo nella nave».   
  
«Cos’hai visto?»   
  
«Un nido di lilleth con due uova. Volevo prenderlo, mi hai detto di non averne mai visti, però era un po’troppo fragile per le mie mani. Tra poco dovremmo andare via dal pianeta ma se non togli dalla mia razione i cinque biscotti che ho preso ora posso provare a portarti a vederlo prima del decollo».   
  
«Lo farei volentieri, mi piacerebbe tanto vederlo, però non posso. Se lo faccio finisci nei guai…»   
  
“Ma tu ci sei o ci fai?” pensò Nickel. Aveva sperato che si riprendesse, lo aveva fatto sul serio ma quello era troppo.   
  
«E poi si è già mangiato quelli che erano caduti per terra ieri, è seriamente peggio del cane!» commentò Kaon.   
  
«Fatti gli affari tuoi!»   
  
Perplessa ma convinta di aver visto abbastanza, Nickel prese la propria razione e se ne andò dalla cucina. Non sapeva cosa pensare.   
  
Sentendo rumori di passi, sollevò lo sguardo. «Tarn».   
  
«Nickel. Gli altri sono già in cucina a prendere la loro razione? Tra poco si parte, dovranno essere tutti al proprio posto. Comunque, sai dirmi qualcosa di come stia Sp…»   
  
Vedendo dei dolci nelle mani di Nickel, la domanda morì prima di essere fatta.   
  
«È fragile, Tarn… ma forse anche _no_. Non so cosa le passi per la testa al momento, è come se i fatti di ieri non fossero mai accaduti. Forse però non dovrei farmi troppe domande su qualcuno che è finito qui inseguendo cyberfarfalle».   
  
«Forse. In ogni caso credo che dovrai rinunciare per un po’alla sua compagnia, ho predisposto una sistemazione per lei nei miei appartamenti. Quel che è successo ieri ha fatto di questo un periodo delicato per la sua formazione. La nostra prossima destinazione è abbastanza lontana ed escludendo l’amministrazione non dovrei essere particolarmente impegnato, voglio osservare gli sviluppi» disse Tarn.   
  
“Così forse non mi stupirò più nel vederla sconvolta il giorno prima e fare dolci il giorno dopo. Non so quanto sia positivo che lei, anche dopo ventuno giorni, continui a sorprendermi” pensò. 


	4. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ  In The Dark Of The Night  Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

C’erano delle notti in cui Tarn suo malgrado faticava a prendere sonno. Colpa di una sensazione di inquietudine generale che poco c’entrava con qualsiasi fattore esterno, essendo rivolta più che altro a se stesso. Erano quei momenti in cui si rendeva conto di avere una personalità a dir poco contraddittoria, nel cui processore ronzavano pensieri quali “Cosa sono? Cosa sto facendo? Perché?”.   
  
La prima in particolare era una domanda da un milione di shanix. A volte gli capitava di domandarsi quale fosse la sua vera natura e quale fosse la maschera -e no, non si riferiva a quella che momentaneamente era poggiata accanto alla cuccetta.   
Era un devoto Decepticon che tra libri, musica e pratiche amministrative svolgeva quel suo “compito particolare”, comunque parte integrante della sua esistenza, o piuttosto era quel “compito particolare” a esserne il fulcro, e il resto erano solo interludi atti a fingere con se stesso di non essere una bestia sociopatica assassina assetata di energon altrui?   
Non aveva una risposta da darsi, dunque tendeva ad accantonare certi pensieri ripetendosi che tanto rispetto alla causa non contavano nulla, ma “accantonare” ed “eliminare” erano due cose diverse. Ciò che era accantonato poteva sempre tornare a fare capolino prima o poi, ed era quel che stava succedendo.   
  
Odiava certi processi del suo cervello artificiale, quei processi che lo portavano a farsi domande, a dare ordine di torturare e uccidere crudelmente qualcuno e poi a volte chiudere gli occhi, quei processi che lo portavano a cercare di essere un leader giusto e trovarsi poi a volte a “scattare” per mancanze minime -ma quello era il meno, provare un po’di sano terrore non faceva male ai suoi uomini, visto che tipi erano.   
Quei processi che nei giorni passati gli avevano impedito di convincersi al cento per cento del fatto che riguardo Spectra non ci fosse nulla di che preoccuparsi.   
  
Aveva tenuto fede ai propri propositi: se prima non l’aveva fatta stare nei propri appartamenti per evitare possibili chiacchiere, ormai quella prospettiva era passata completamente in secondo piano rispetto al resto a causa dell’ _imprevisto_ risalente ormai a undici giorni prima.   
  
C’erano cose su cui voleva -e credeva di- avere totale controllo, mentre il percorso che avevano preso gli eventi aveva mandato fuori strada i suoi progetti e le sue previsioni.   
  
Spectra in quei giorni non si era opposta al trasferimento, non si era opposta all’idea di dover passare più tempo sola con lui, non si era opposta all’idea di dormire nella stessa stanza e di avere il permesso di uscire dai suoi appartamenti solo quando ne usciva lui stesso, non aveva mostrato particolare disagio in sua compagnia o in compagnia degli altri, nulla di tutto ciò. Le era stato tutto bene e si era comportata come aveva sempre fatto.   
Gli era passato più volte per la mente il pensiero “Magari finge e prima o poi si tradirà”, solo che non era stato così e, se stava fingendo davvero, doveva avere doti da attrice consumata incredibili per riuscire a ingannarlo; simili doti però sarebbero state troppo in contrasto col suo carattere quindi, seppur non fosse illogico, tutto quel rimuginare risultava comunque assurdo a Tarn.   
Forse Nickel aveva ragione, forse non bisognava farsi troppe domande dal momento che anche in Spectra, come in tutti loro, non c’era granché di normale. Eppure…   
  
Finse di dormire quando sentì il rumore della porta del bagno che si apriva. Lo aveva fatto anche quando aveva sentito Spectra alzarsi dalla cuccetta.   
  
“Almeno lei tornerà in ricarica” pensò.   
  
I passi della giovane però presero una direzione imprevista.   
  
«Mi spiace di averti disturbato».   
  
Capendo che ormai fingere di essere in ricarica era diventato inutile, perché evidentemente non era stato abbastanza svelto, Tarn aprì gli occhi. «Tranquilla. Non dormivo».   
  
A dir la verità era quasi contento che lei fosse sveglia a sua volta. Parlare con qualcuno, anche con una fonte di “lavoro mentale” che comunque era sempre più innocua rispetto ai pensieri su se stesso, era meglio di stare lì a macerare nel silenzio.   
  
«No? Perché?»   
  
«Capita che il leader di una squadra abbia varie cose e pensieri per la testa».   
  
Spectra annuì. Per un attimo parve ponderare l’idea di tornare alla propria cuccetta, poi però cambiò idea.   
  
«Io sono uno di questi?»   
  
Sentendo ciò, Tarn si rese conto di essere appena stato sorpreso per l’ennesima volta in quei trentuno giorni. Lei sembrava avere un talento particolare per coglierlo negli attimi in cui abbassava un po’la guardia.   
  
«Perché lo pensi?»   
  
«Undici giorni fa mi hai chiesto se sono in grado di capire e accettare quello che fate. Io ti ho detto di sì» disse Spectra «Ho concluso che siete le stesse persone che ho conosciuto e che se mi trovavo bene prima di sapere certe cose potevo continuare a trovarmi bene anche dopo. Magari quel che fate voi non è qualcosa che mi sentirei di fare io, non credo che ci riuscirei mai» ammise «Ma i compiti che mi hai dato non prevedono che lo faccia. Ho cercato di far capire a tutti che quando ti ho risposto di sì ero seria, solo che tu non sembri contento lo stesso e… io apprezzo la tua compagnia, però mi spiace che se adesso stiamo tanto insieme da soli è perché non ti fidi più».   
  
Se il fatto che avesse dato inizio a quel discorso era sorprendente, il modo in cui lo aveva articolato lo era anche di più. Il Decepticon iniziò a chiedersi se si fosse addormentato e stesse sognando, salvo rendersi subito conto che un discorso tanto “candido” da parte di Spectra forse era perfettamente plausibile, purtroppo.   
“Purtroppo”, perché nonostante fosse sveglio e lucido non sapeva bene cosa risponderle, il che era tutto dire dal momento che di solito le parole non gli mancavano mai.   
  
«Forse avrei dovuto parlarne prima o in un altro momento ma speravo che sarebbe passato tutto da solo» continuò lei, guardandolo dritto negli occhi «E visto che adesso siamo entrambi svegli ho pensato di chiederti… perché? Io n-non so se sto sbagliando qualcosa o…» si strinse nelle spalle «Non so, ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo? Ti ho fatto pensare che potrei farlo? Cioè… _come?_ Al di là del fatto che secondo gli altri sembro un lilleth sono ignorante su tante cose e so di essere anche un po’stupida e-»   
  
«Basta» la interruppe, sollevandola da terra per metterla a sedere sul proprio petto «Prima volta che te lo dico e voglio che sia anche l’ultima: non azzardarti più a definirti stupida. Sembri uno di quegli uccellini? Sì. Sei ignorante su tante cose? Meno di quanto lo fossi un mese fa. Sei stupida? Non credo proprio».   
  
“Anche perché se tu invece lo fossi stata e io avessi capito di avere per le mani una causa persa, allora avrei-”   
  
Rigettò l’idea di completare quel pensiero, quello stesso pensiero che gli aveva attraversato la mente undici giorni prima, che avrebbe anche messo in pratica se l’avesse ritenuto necessario e che, ricordandolo in quel momento, faceva sì che non si sentisse molto a proprio agio.   
Non era a proprio agio con l’idea di ucciderla. D’altra parte, se a volte si sentiva così anche con trasgressori che avevano cercato la punizione finale, era davvero strano provare quella sensazione verso qualcuno che non aveva fatto assolutamente nulla?   
  
«Ma sei sicuro?»   
  
«Lo sono».   
  
Non avrebbe meritato una cosa del genere.   
Non avrebbe meritato di morire per mano sua, non avrebbe meritato nemmeno certi pensieri da parte sua anche se, nel caso in cui fosse rimasta troppo traumatizzata da quanto visto, ucciderla sarebbe stato un atto di pietà.   
Forse non avrebbe meritato nemmeno il trattamento che le aveva riservato in quei giorni, per quanto buone potessero sembrare le sue ragioni. Era stato lui a reagire con diffidenza a un qualcosa che non era stato negativo, solo inaspettato. Era stato lui a diffidare di una femme giovane, piccolina, che sarebbe stata totalmente indifesa anche nei confronti di Nickel e che era perfino dispiaciuta all’idea di avergli dato di che pensare, _dispiaciuta_ , mentre lui il giorno dell’ “imprevisto” aveva cercato un eventuale modo rapido e indolore per…   
  
«Spectra, in realtà io sono piuttosto soddisfatto di come hai reagito a quel che hai visto qualche giorno fa, soprattutto in considerazione del fatto che non eri pronta» disse Tarn, interrompendo bruscamente quel flusso di pensiero «Ero sincero quando ti ho detto che speravo di vederti accettare la cosa. Il mio problema in questi giorni è stato un altro: non mi aspettavo di vedere una simile resilienza da qualcuno come te, con tutte le conseguenze del caso. Però a questo punto credo che tu possa tornare girare per la nave quando e come vuoi, dato che non hai colpa del fatto che io ti abbia sottovalutata. Non hai colpa di niente».   
  
Spectra sorrise. «Sono contenta di saperlo».   
  
Fu a quel punto che il Decepticon notò una brevissima occhiata di Spectra, dal significato che lui non seppe decifrare, che sembrava rivolta alla parte danneggiata del suo volto. Se avesse potuto vederla probabilmente l’avrebbe trovata poco gradevole esteticamente -non che a lui dell’estetica potesse importare qualcosa- ma era improbabile che si fosse accorta dato lui indossava una mas…ah. No. Niente maschera, non in quel momento.   
Si consolò col fatto di non aver lasciato trapelare le elucubrazioni fatte fin lì. Doveva essere così perché, in caso contrario, non sarebbe rimasta tranquillamente seduta sul suo petto.   
  
«La ferita ti impressiona?»   
  
Stavolta il sorriso di Spectra fu leggermente triste. «Se una storpia avesse problemi con una cosa così sarebbe un pochino assurdo mi sa».   
  
Silenzio.  
  
“Avrei dovuto dirle di andare a dormire dopo aver chiarito” pensò lui.   
  
«In verità mi era venuta in mente una cosa un po’scema…»   
  
«Spectra, se usi “scema” al posto di “stupida” il concetto non cambia e resta valido quel che ti ho detto prima» sospirò Tarn «Cosa ti era venuto in mente?»   
  
Lei, dal petto, scivolò sulla cuccetta. «Non ti avevo mai visto senza la maschera, quindi ho pensato che l’avessi tolta perché magari la ferita si sta facendo sentire un pochino. La mia gamba a volte lo fa. Mi hanno detto che però smetterà di dare noia del tutto quando sarò adulta, zoppicherò sempre ma per il resto non mi darà fastidio. So che tu sei già adulto ma sono due danni di tipo diverso, quindi magari…» fece spallucce «Te l’avevo detto che era una cosa un po’scema».   
  
Il Decepticon decise di rimettere la maschera al proprio posto. Magari con quella si sarebbe sentito un po’meno combattuto tra l’apprezzare il fatto che lei si preoccupasse della sua salute e il sentirsi sempre più a disagio per come si era comportato in quegli ultimi giorni.   
  
«Non è una cosa scema. Se ti preoccupi è perché per qualche strano motivo, _nonostante tutto_ , ti importa» disse «A volte mi chiedo se tu sia vera, frutto di un’allucinazione collettiva o di un delirio di cui sono preda senza rendermene conto. Ora mi sta venendo in mente la possibilità che io sia morto. Se così fosse non sarebbe una brutta esperienza ma non saprei spiegarmi il motivo per cui sia tu a essere qui e non un mostro sordo e invulnerabile intento a dilaniarmi, sarebbe molto più adatto e…»   
  
“E” Spectra forse non aveva sentito una parola di quel suo discorso, perché stava dormendo accanto a lui.   
  
Di certo doveva essere finita in ricarica appena poggiata la testa sulla cuccetta. Era tardi, era sicuramente stanca, tutto normale.   
  
«Forse è meglio così» concluse Tarn.   
  
Avrebbe voluto sollevarla e posarla sulla sua cuccetta, essendosi addormentata così di botto ci sarebbe riuscito senza disturbarla, ma dopo tutta quell’attesa iniziò ad avvertire la sensazione familiare che precedeva la ricarica.   
  
“In fin dei conti sono solo poche ore e non è diverso rispetto ai momenti in cui io e la squadra ci siamo trovati costretti a ricaricarci fuori dalla nave” concluse, cedendo finalmente al sonno.   
  
  
  
  
  
[…]   
  
  
  
  
  
«Tarn».   
  
L’eco di una voce femminile si fece strada nel suo processore.   
  
«Tarn!»   
  
La voce in questione divenne piuttosto decisa ma lui scelse di ignorarla. Stava così bene in quella dimensione ovattata che non era né sonno né veglia…   
  
«Tarn! Qualcuno ha dato fuoco alla prima edizione di “Towards Peace”!»   
  
Improvvisamente sveglissimo, nonché pronto a spegnere il fuoco per salvare il salvabile mentre sparava al responsabile col doppio cannone a fusione, il Decepticon saltò giù dalla cuccetta con tale impeto che avrebbe ridotto Nickel a una frittata, se lei non fosse stata a distanza di sicurezza.   
  
«Alla buon ora» sbuffò il minicon «Ormai è da un minuto che cerco di svegliarti. Il libro sta benissimo!»   
  
Tarn si rilassò dopo qualche secondo. «Certe cose non si dicono neanche per scherzo. Se per stavolta lascio correre è solo perché sei tu. Piuttosto, per quale motivo hai deciso di svegliarmi a ques…»   
  
Tutto divenne chiaro resosi conto dell’ora grazie al suo orologio interno. Il suo corpo doveva essere stato talmente bisognoso di una profonda ricarica da non avergli concesso di svegliarsi da solo all’ora giusta come invece accadeva di solito.   
  
«Perché da programma tu e gli altri sareste dovuti partire dieci minuti fa. Solo che il programma non aveva tenuto conto di attività extra che generano stanchezza».   
  
Lì per lì Tarn non seppe spiegarsi l’espressione mista tra perplessità e disapprovazione di Nickel, poi ricordò il dettaglio fondamentale riguardo la presenza di Spectra sulla sua stessa cuccetta.   
  
«Nickel, lei non è neanche adulta e io non sono il tipo che ha pensieri simili sulle bambine. Né su chicchessia» aggiunse «Abbiamo parlato a un’ora improbabile e lei si è addormentata, niente di più. Posso giurartelo sulla copia non bruciata di “Towards Peace”».   
  
Sentendo questo Nickel non poté far altro che credergli. «Allora immagino che abbiate risolto. Può tornare a uscire dai tuoi appartamenti anche senza di te?... certo che ha proprio il sonno pesante, un po’la invidio» commentò.   
  
«Direi di sì. Percepisco una certa nota di biasimo riguardo le restrizioni cui l’ho sottoposta in questi giorni, eppure tu per prima avevi qualche dubbio».   
  
«Vero. Dopo cinque giorni però ho concluso che, se tali dubbi avessero avuto dei fondamenti, questi ultimi sarebbero saltati fuori» replicò Nickel «Non è stato così, quindi non c’è da fare altro che dirsi “tanto meglio”».   
  
«Già. Finalmente, Spectra, cominciavo a credere che avessi staccato i tuoi recettori audio» disse Tarn, vedendo la giovane svegliarsi.   
  
«È che quando io dormo lo faccio per bene…» mormorò lei, ancora assonnata «Buongiorno. Buongiorno, Nickel».   
  
«Se non altro possiamo salutarci prima che io parta. Non intendo nasconderti che io e gli altri andremo a depennare non uno, non due, ma ben _tre_ nomi dalla Lista dei cattivi. In ogni caso dovremmo essere di ritorno questa sera».   
  
«Ma quanto è lunga questa Lista?»   
  
I nomi sulla Lista non erano un segreto e ormai Spectra sapeva bene cosa significasse il tutto, quindi le mostrò il datapad, lasciando che lei scorresse velocemente in basso i vari nomi per farsi un’idea. «Sempre troppo, come vedi».   
  
«Credo che tu abbia ragione».   
  
«Sì, è indubbio che io ce l’abbia. Bene, è tempo di andare» disse il Decepticon, riprendendosi il datapad «Un’ultima cosa: Spectra, non uscire dalla nave per andare in giro. Se proprio dovessi sentire il bisogno di prendere una boccata d’aria, apri il portello e resta vicina all’ingresso».   
  
«Va bene» sorrise lei «Ci vediamo dopo allora!» 


	5. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Not Even The Time To Say Goodbye Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

La prima cosa che Nickel avvertì al proprio risveglio fu un forte indolenzimento al processore, immediatamente seguito da un senso di pesantezza diffuso in tutto il corpo.  
  
“Cosa… cosa succede? Non riesco a muovermi…”  
  
Cercò di aprire i sensori ottici e, quando ci riuscì, la prima cosa che vide era il cielo coi colori tipici dell’imbrunire. Cercò di fare mente locale: nelle ultime memorie a sua disposizione le pareva di ricordare che fosse ancora giorno.  
Ricordare solo quello però non era abbastanza, doveva fare di meglio, e soprattutto doveva capire da cosa derivasse la sua immobilità forzata.  
  
“C-che… come ci sono finita sotto questo masso?!” allibì.  
  
Era quella la causa: un sasso più grosso di lei bloccava tutto il suo corpo, braccia incluse, dal petto in giù.  
Cercò di rimuoverlo, purtroppo senza risultato.  
  
“Forse devo chiamare qualcuno, se sono vicina alla Peaceful Tiranny… Sì!” esultò, dopo essersi guardata attorno “Posso provare a chiamare Spectra, forse in due riusciamo a muovere questo coso. Sempre che riesca a sentirmi…”  
  
«S-Spectra!»  
  
Nessuna risposta, forse aveva parlato troppo piano.  
  
Oh, ma com’era finita lì sotto?!  
  
« _Spectra!_...»  
  
Ancora nulla, e stavolta era sicura di essersi fatta sentire.  
  
“Forse è rientrata, forse si è messa a dormire di nuovo” pensò “O magari ascolta la musica. Un momento: perché ho pensato ‘rientrata’?... giusto! Ora ricordo! Tarn le aveva detto che poteva aprire il portello e mettersi a leggere vicino all’ingresso, lei dopo un’oretta l’ha fatto, si è messa a leggere uno dei suoi libri. Mi ha anche letto una fiaba, benedetta ragazza. Poi però io l’ho lasciata sola perché… perché?”  
  
Cercò nuovamente di spostare il masso. Niente da fare.  
  
“Ho sentito un rumore” ricordò “Vero! Sì! Ho sentito un rumore che mi ha fatta pensare che una parte dell’astronave avesse avuto un cedimento o qualcosa del genere e poi… e poi non ricordo più…”  
  
«Spectra! Spectra, aiutami!»  
  
Ancora una volta nessuna risposta.  
Nella testolina dolorante di Nickel iniziò a farsi strada un dubbio.  
  
“E se il rumore non fosse stato causato da un cedimento, quanto piuttosto da qualcuno? Ma no, è improbabile, la Peaceful Tiranny è stata messa in un posto isolato e in ogni caso dovrebbero essere pazzi per avvicinarsi! Pazzi!”  
  
Voci in lontananza. Erano familiari.  
  
«… nemmeno un uovo di lilleth, vi rendete conto? Ieri le avevo promesso di portargliene uno».  
  
«Prometti uova senza neanche sapere se qui ci sono uccelli, Helex, ti rendi conto?! E comunque non sarebbe arrivato fino alla nave».  
  
«L’avrei messo dove metto al caldo la gente, Tess, lì non si sarebbe toccato!»  
  
Sembrava che il resto della DJD fosse in dirittura d’arrivo, per fortuna.  
  
« _TARN!_ » gridò « _TESS! KAON!_ »  
  
Avrebbe voluto aggiungere un “Aiuto, sono sotto un sasso” ma non ci fu bisogno: già solo sentendola gridare non avevano impiegato molto a rendersi conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava, dunque erano corsi immediatamente sul posto.  
  
«Helex, Vos, Tesarus, controllate il perimetro attorno alla nave e l'interno. Non entrate dentro prima di aver controllato la presenza di trappole esplosive» ordinò Tarn.  
  
«Come hai fatto a finire qui sotto?!» le domandò Kaon appena raggiunse Nickel e le tolse di dosso il masso.  
  
«Non ne ho idea, è quello il problema» barcollò Nickel, vittima di un capogiro nel tentare di rialzarsi «So solo che negli ultimi ricordi che ho era giorno e che adesso invece non-»  
  
«Ecco com’è successo. Tarn, le hanno sparato» sentenziò Kaon, staccandole di dosso uno strano dischetto magnetico che, essendo fatto per robot di grossa stazza, occupava quasi tutta la schiena «Non è roba che noi abbiamo nella nave ma questi cosi possono atterrare un transformer della stazza di Tesarus per quasi un’ora».  
  
«Allora è normale che lei sia rimasta incosciente per tanto tempo. Capisco» comprese Tarn «Quel che non capisco invece è il resto. Le hanno sparato ma la Peaceful Tiranny è ancora qui, non sembra danneggiata e dalla breve scansione che ho fatto non ho rilevato altri segnali vitali oltre ai nostri, il che significa che non ci stanno aspettando dentro per tentare di ucciderci. Ma allora cosa-»  
  
_Spectra._  
Si era appena reso conto di cos’aveva detto: non c’era traccia di alcun segnale vitale oltre ai loro.  
  
« _TARN!_ » urlò Helex, raggiungendolo di corsa.  
  
In mano, sporco e rovinato come se fosse stato calpestato dopo che era caduto a terra, aveva uno dei due libri di fiabe di Spectra.  
  
«Era a terra vicino al portello. Lilleth allora è-»  
  
Tarn non gli lasciò finire la frase, gli strappò il libro di mano e corse nella Peaceful Tiranny. Vos e Tesarus erano già entrati senza conseguenze, quindi non c’erano trappole da temere.  
Raggiunse i propri appartamenti, aprì la porta di scatto e trovò subito quel che cercava, ossia l’altro libro di Spectra. Era ancora sulla sua cuccetta, il suo zaino vicino a essa.  
  
«Non se n’è andata di sua volontà» mormorò «Non avrebbe lasciato a terra quel libro, non avrebbe lasciato qui tutto».  
  
Non avrebbe neanche potuto chiamare chissà chi perché venisse a prenderla: era stata sotto la sua sorveglianza costante dal giorno dell’imprevisto in poi, non si era avvicinata ai computer di bordo.  
Posò il libro rovinato vicino all’altro.  
  
“L’hanno portata via”.  
  
Il pugno che tirò contro la parete metallica fu di violenza tale da penetrarla come se fosse stata fatta di gelatina che si ruppe in mille pezzi quando il Decepticon strinse il pugno attorno al metallo e lo strappò.  
  
_“L’hanno portata via”._  
  
Era previsto e accettabile poter perdere qualcuno in certe azioni di guerriglia, era previsto e accettabile poter perdere qualcuno durante le missioni; perdere qualcuno che invece non era previsto perdere era inaccettabile.  
  
Dopo essersi concesso qualche secondo per ritrovare un po’di calma, Tarn uscì dai propri appartamenti. Tutta la squadra era rientrata nella Peaceful Tiranny.  
  
«Aggiornamenti?»  
  
«C’è un piccolo danno alla nave vicino al punto dov’era Nickel. Ho trovato qualche frammento di materiali che mi hanno fatto pensare a un segnalatore, una cimice o qualcosa di simile» disse Kaon «Non possiamo ricavarne nulla però, come ho detto si tratta di frammenti, l’hanno distrutta».  
  
«Qualcuno ci seguiva» concluse Tesarus «Quand’è che hanno attaccato quella roba? Per quale ragione? L’astronave sembra a posto, non è stato spostato niente, non manca niente. A parte la bambina».  
  
«Le cose sono due: o volevano noi ma avendola trovata lì indifesa hanno preso lei, cosa che trovo improbabile, o il ritrovamento di Kaon e la sparizione di Spectra sono strettamente collegati ed era proprio lei che stavano cercando. Il fatto che non abbiano toccato nulla e che abbiano messo fuori gioco Nickel, con tanto di masso per evitare che nel caso in cui si riprendesse desse l’allarme prima del nostro ritorno, suggerisce questo» disse Tarn «Filmati di sorveglianza utili ne abbiamo?»  
  
La risposta era sì, doveva esserlo. Doveva poter vedere chi era il colpevole di un simile affronto, o i colpevoli, così da poter dare loro un nome e un volto oltre che un posto assicurato nella _sua_ personale lista di morti che camminavano.  
  
«Metto Nickel in camera sua e controlliam-»  
  
«No, Kaon» lo interruppe Nickel «Voglio vedere anch’io chi mi ha colpita».  
  
Il suo desiderio venne compreso e accontentato.  
  
I filmati di sorveglianza partivano da quando Tarn e gli altri avevano lasciato la nave. Tutti videro Nickel stare sempre assieme a Spectra per un’ora, le videro assieme sedute sul portello aperto, vicino all’ingresso -“Non posso neanche dire che non mi abbia dato retta” pensò Tarn- e poi videro Nickel lasciarla sola.  
Riuscirono a vedere Nickel che veniva colpita e cadeva, poi…  
  
«Eccolo!» esclamò Helex «Ma è-»  
  
«Nascosto. Corpo e testa coperti. Maledizione!» sbottò Nickel, vedendo il tizio metterle addosso il masso.  
  
«E subito dopo è andato a prendere lei» disse Tarn, osservando impotente Spectra venire afferrata alle spalle da mani nere grosse almeno quanto quelle di Helex «Non ha potuto fare niente. Il fatto che sia fuggito subito dopo comunque dimostra che era qui proprio per prendere lei, forse andarsene dal pianeta e mettere più distanza possibile tra noi e loro».  
  
Vos disse qualche frase nel proprio linguaggio antico.  
  
«Il fratello? Può avere senso» convenne Tarn «Ma allo stesso tempo, nel caso in cui tu abbia ragione, mi chiedo come sapesse che lei era con noi» questo perché quando avevano preso Spectra non sembrava esserci anima viva lì attorno «Come e quando abbia attaccato alla Peaceful Tiranny quella cimice, come si sia procurato quest’ultima e, soprattutto, perché prendere Spectra alle spalle. Immagino che non avremo troppo presto né la conferma alla tua ipotesi, né una risposta alle mie domande. Ormai potrebbero essere ovunque».  
  
Nessuno fece commenti.  
  
«Dovrò cercare di ripulire e riparare quel libro. Credo che Spectra gradirà trovare tutto a posto quando tornerà qui con noi».  
  
«Quando… cosa?» domandò Tesarus.  
  
«L’Universo è piccolo e i lilleth tornano sempre al nido, come si suol dire».  
  
«Sempre se qui e allora sarà ancora viva!»  
  
«È sopravvissuta a noi, Tesarus» gli ricordò Tarn «Può sopravvivere a qualunque cosa. _Qualunque_ ».  
  
  
  
  
  
**.:: _In_ _un punto indefinito della galassia_ ::.**  
  
  
  
  
  
«Ripeti dopo di me, sorellina…»  
  
«Ma l’ho già fatto, Spectrus!»  
  
«Ma non mi hai convinto! Ripeti dopo di me: “giuro che non mi metterò più a inseguire cyberfarfalle, cybergatti, dexi-scoiattoli, helio-hamsters, porcineacons, lilleths, luponoidi, ienabots e qualsiasi altro animale in posti che non conosco minimamente”. Ripetilo».  
  
«“Giuro che non mi metterò più a inseguire cyberfarfalle, cybergatti, dexi-scoiattoli, helio-hamsters, porcineacons, lilleth, luponoidi, ienabots e qualsiasi altro animale in posti che non conosco minimamente”» ripeté Spectra «I lilleth però sono cari-»  
  
«Mannaggia _NO! No!_ » la interruppe Spectrus «Non tanto da metterti a girare in posti sconosciuti per stare dietro a loro. Ti sei resa conto in mezzo a quale gente ti ha portato il fatto di aver inseguito una cyberfarfalla?!»  
  
«Sì» disse Spectra dopo un’esitazione «Direi di sì».  
  
L’astronave su cui si trovavano lei e suo fratello le risultava sconosciuta, perché Spectrus se l’era procurata appena tre settimane prima, così le aveva detto. Gli oggetti presenti nella vecchia astronave, quelli che lei e suo fratello avevano portato via da casa, c’erano comunque tutti, cosa che contribuiva a rendere l’ambiente un po’più “familiare” per lei.  
Oltre a essere nuova, la nave in questione era ben più grande di quella con cui erano partiti e assai più veloce. Nelle ore trascorse del suo salvataggio avevano sicuramente fatto molta strada.  
  
Spectrus fece un sospiro nervoso. «Ecco. Hai idea di come io mi sia sentito in questo periodo?» le prese una mano «Hai idea di quanto mi sia preoccupato all’idea che tu fossi con quei mostri assassini? Ho temuto che potessero triturarti o fonderti da un momento all’altro!»  
  
«Mi dispiace» mormorò Spectra, notando che i sensori ottici azzurri del fratello sembravano veramente lasciar trasparire una certa angoscia.  
  
«… e avrebbero potuto! Di sicuro hanno pensato più volte di farlo, se non hanno messo in pratica la loro idea è stato solo perché Tarn cercava di riempire la tua povera testolina con tutte quelle porcate inutili su “Towards Peace”, ed è una fortuna che fosse soddisfatto dei risultati, perché se non fosse stato così ti avrebbe uccisa lui per primo».  
  
«Lui… lui e qualcuno degli altri sembrava essersi affezionato un po’. A modo suo» ribatté Spectra «Secondo me adesso sono anche preoccupati e-»  
  
«“E” non ti deve importare» la interruppe Spectrus «Se davvero si preoccupano è solo perché hanno perso qualcuno che li assecondava, non per te come persona. Sono mostri, mostri pazzi e fanatici, niente di più. Ti rendi conto dell’assurdità di quello che fanno? Al di là dell'ammazzare i traditori, ammazzano anche la gente che segue religioni varie, questo mentre loro sono i primi a vedere Megatron come l'unico vero dio e seguire i pezzi della sua biografia come se fossero precetti. È così, dovresti saperlo bene ormai».  
  
Su quel punto Spectra non poté far altro che dargli ragione. «Questo è vero».  
  
«C’è di buono solo che, essendo riuscita a sopravvivere e sistemarti in modo decente anche col peggio del peggio, non dovresti avere alcun problema con le future missioni» disse il mech «I soggetti da cui intendo mandarti sono tenere e ingenue fanciulle, in confronto a quelli là. Sei ancora dell’idea di darmi una mano, giusto?»  
  
Spectra annuì con convinzione. «Sempre, Spectrus!»  
  
Non gli avrebbe mai detto di no, non lo avrebbe fatto prima, tantomeno l’avrebbe fatto ora, dopo aver saputo che lui non l’aveva abbandonata e l’aveva salvata nonostante fosse stata presa da soggetti piuttosto pericolosi.  
  
«Sapevo di poter contare su di te. Esperienze del genere non bastano a piegare una Specter. In ogni caso d’ora in poi faremo in modo che la DJD ci resti a distanza, _molto a distanza._ Abbiamo entrambi buone ragioni, tanto più che io probabilmente sono già nella loro famosa Lista».  
  
«A dire il vero no, non fino a oggi» lo contraddisse la giovane «Quando l’ho letta non ho visto il tuo nome lì sopra».  
  
«Ah no?...»  
  
Spectra annuì. «C’erano tanti nomi, la maggior parte con il simbolo dei Decepticon vicino, ma non c’era il tuo e- dove stai andando?»  
  
Spectrus, dopo pochi secondi, tornò con due cubi di energon extra forte. «Brindiamo al tuo ritorno e al fatto di non trovarci in posti scomodi!»  
  
«Ma io non sono ancora adulta, non dovrei bere questo».  
  
«Uno non ti ucciderà. Beviamoci sopra, ti dico!»  
  
Spectra non poté evitare di pensare al fatto che Tarn avrebbe disapprovato del tutto molti aspetti di quella situazione, dall’energon extra forte, al tipo musica -“ _Let the bodies hit the FLOOOOOOOOOR!_ ”- all’ambiente di per sé che, senza di lei, era vivibile e pulito ma non propriamente ordinato.  
Aveva la sensazione che se anche fossero passati secoli, millenni o di più, non avrebbe mai dimenticato il mese passato in compagnia di quei mostri.  
In compagnia della DJD.  
In compagnia di chi le aveva insegnato tanto e le aveva detto di non definirsi mai più “stupida”.  
  
Ora però era con il suo fratellone, era a casa -perché ormai casa era ovunque fosse anche lui- ed era tutto quel che contava, tutto quel che avrebbe sempre contato: era al sicuro, lo era per davvero, al cento per cento.  
  
O comunque questo era quel che avrebbe creduto per molto, molto tempo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiunque sia arrivato a leggere fin qui merita i miei più sentiti ringraziamenti e merita anche di vedere il mio disegno di Spectra (adulta) :)  
> \---> https://www.deviantart.com/kobra91194/art/Spectra-Specter-OC-820723108  
> Che dire? Spero che questa breve storia vi abbia intrattenuti :)  
> Alla prossima :)


End file.
